


Foot Fetish

by tomfics



Series: Tom Hiddleston Short Fics [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: After-party, Couple, F/M, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Licking, Massage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfics/pseuds/tomfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You both had just left a charity gala event where Tom had been invited to make an appearance. After a long night you were more than ready to leave....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fetish

You both had just left a charity gala event where Tom had been invited to make an appearance. After a long night you were more than ready to leave. You entered the car as Tom made his way to the driver’s seat. Tipping the vallet and thanking him. You were exhausted, there was so much socializing one could take one night. Unless you were Tom Hiddleston, that is.

 

You feet ached so badly from the lovely heels you had chosen to wear. It was too pretty not to wear it, but it had created havoc in your feet. You gladly took them out plopping your feet up. Thomas was driving away from the car park, his eyes glancing at your feet slightly as you moved them, trying to relax their muscles and bones.

His voice was low when he said. “Are you trying to torture me?”

You looked at him, momentarily confused. Until you realized over your tired haze. Tom had a foot fetish, you were probably turning him on with your feet on display like that. It had slipped your mind, since you both hadn’t yet tried anything about it.

“Oh, it’s just that my feet hurt so bad…”

It was a red sign and he stopped the car, his eyes running down your body and stopping at your feet. One of his hand gripping at your foot, pressing lightly. You moaned, the light massage quite welcomed. “We will take care of that soon.” And you smiled, excited.

Once you got to his place, he parked and made his way to your side. Grabbing you in his arms, claiming that you shouldn’t be walking with pained feet. You happily wrapped your arms around his neck, your head on his shoulder. Your lips kissing his neck slightly.

He unlocked the door and walked you to his bed, laying you there and saying he’d be back in a minute.

You removed your gown, now feeling too heavy and constricting, waiting for him in only your underwear.

He came back holding a bottle. His two piece already off. He stood there only in his pants and buttoned down shirt, his sleeves pushed up to his elbow. He managed to look even more handsome. You lifted and stretched a leg playing, calling for him.

He smiled as he got on the bed on his knees in front of you. He poured a bit of liquid from the bottle onto his palms. Rubbing it before he grabbed one of your foot and massaged it. His fingers pressing deeply on your foot, stretching your toes and circling your heel. The liquid warming on your skin. Oh gosh it felt great. You closed your eyes, enjoying it.

He repeated on your other foot. When he was done he lifted your foot and wrapped his lips around your toe. You opened your eyes, a bit surprised. He smiled at you and simply said. “Flavoured lube.”

You hummed as he sucked and licked. His tongue tickling you slightly. You looked at him and you could see his excitement pressed hard against his pants. You lifted yourself. “Let me give you a helping foot here as well. You pushed down his pants, his cock springing up. Pre-come already dripping. You carefully wrapped your feet around him, rubbing gently. Then moving up and down. One of your toes caressing his head. He was moaning loudly now, his eyes never leaving your feet. He was close to coming. He grabbed your legs, pushing them against him and making you lay back down.

He pushed your panties down, one of his finger slipping easily inside your wet pussy. He slipped another one, before he removed them, aligning himself and pushing in completely. He pounded you quickly and strong. You yelled for him. He grabbed your legs and put them on his shoulder, his hand gripping at your feet. His angle becoming deeper as he pounded. You quickly ripped his shirt open, buttons flying away. Your hand caressed his skin, and gripped at his bare shoulders.

You came, your muscles tightening around him, making him come as well as he yelled your name. He fell momentarily on top of you, lazily touching your body before he rolled off and pushed you to him.

His eyes were almost closing before he muttered. “We need to do this more often.” And you smiled, agreeing. Enjoying the sight of Tom losing so much of his control.


End file.
